


Into the Sunset

by AstroGirl



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: End of the World, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGirl/pseuds/AstroGirl
Summary: The Apocalypse never happened.  But very few things are truly eternal.





	Into the Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Gen Prompt Bingo, for the prompt "When I'm 64: Future" Although in this case, the number 64 is off by many, many orders of magnitude.
> 
> I've labeled this as TV show fandom, because it's been so long since I've read the book that it's impossible to know for sure if I'm contradicting anything from book canon, but I think really it should work for either.

The world is ending. For real, this time.

Crowley stands atop a ridge of eroded stone, nestled under the familiar weight of Aziraphale's wing, and looks out across what's left.

Humans would probably refer to the bleak and burnt terrain that stretches out beneath the swollen sun as a hellscape, but it is nothing at all like Crowley's distant memories of Hell. If anything it feels... peaceful.

"This was such a beautiful place, once," Aziraphale says. "Do you remember that little cafe where they did absolutely transcendent things with fish? I think it was right over there, somewhere." He gestures out across the rocky emptiness, and for a moment Crowley can almost see a city five billion years dead. 

He makes a noise of agreement, although he doesn't remember the place or the food in question nearly as well as he remembers Aziraphale's face as he ate. "It was near that bookshop you had, wasn't it?"

"Oh, yes," says Aziraphale. "My bookshop. Do you know, I _still_ miss it sometimes."

"I remember that thing I had," Crowley says. "What do you call it? A car. I loved that car."

"We loved everything about this world," Aziraphale says. "And look at it now." The sadness in his voice makes Crowley instinctively press closer against him. "Dead of old age."

"Well," Crowley says, "beats the alternative, though, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does. Still, one can't help but be a little sad." His wing rustles gently across Crowley's shoulders. "And a little nostalgic. After all, it _is_ where we first met."

"Oi!" Crowley punches him light in the ribs. "Don't you go getting soppy on me, angel."

Aziraphale turns away from the landscape to look at him, his soft, fond smile meeting Crowley's sharp, fond smirk. "Can't help it, I'm afraid. You'll simply have to put up with it."

Crowley lets out an exaggerated sigh. "I suppose if I have for this long..."

They turn their attention to the Earth again. _Well, goodbye, then_ , he thinks at it. _It's been_... He hesitates, grasping for the most suitable epitaph. _It's been fun._

"Goodbye, then" says Aziraphale in a whisper, as if giving voice to Crowley's thoughts. Which maybe he is. After all this time, they know each other's minds at least as well as their own.

Crowley holds him tightly for a moment, but there really is a limit to how much sentimentality he's willing to put up with, even for Aziraphale's sake. "Come on, angel," he says. "Let's go home."

Aziraphale looks torn for a moment, that expression he gets when he feels there's something he properly should be doing, but isn't sure whether he wants to or exactly what it is. Then, slowly, that expression melts into a different, even more familiar one. "Well," he says, "there _is_ that new Andromedan restaurant down the hoverpath from us that I've been wanting to try."

"Perfect," says Crowley. "Come on, then. My treat."

And in the space of a single, miraculous thought, the Earth is empty, and they are home.


End file.
